


Unexpected Intrusion

by NerdyTrashyFunny



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, I don't even know anymore, M/M, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTrashyFunny/pseuds/NerdyTrashyFunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know what's going on ... I looked at images of Hux/Domhnall Gleeson and thought that he somehow looked like a cat ... and this thing sort of happened.<br/>100% fluff and confused Kylo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Intrusion

Weird things tend to happen on Starkiller Base.  
Weird things like lost possessions, usually small things like pens and strings, tools and tiny pieces of food.  
Weird things like stormtroopers that complain about scratches on their armour that weren't there before.  
Weird things like a sudden shortage of milk and other goods.  
But nothing was as weird as the fact that Kylo Ren felt like he was being watched, followed even.  
The feeling usually came around at night when no one was there anymore except for the patrols that wandered around the hallways. Whenever Kylo felt it, it sent chills down to his spine and he would take the quickest path back to his rooms. He would eventually fall asleep and wake up the next morning, but the feeling would still be there. And sometimes, there would be red hair in his bed.

 

One night, when Hux had once again snuck into Kylo Ren's room and bed, he got caught red handed.  
Kylo couldn't believe his eyes. The General was cuddled up in HIS bed like it was the most natural thing in the world. He was in a deep sleep, legs pulled to his body and hands close to his face. If it weren't for his chest that raised and lowered all so slowly, Kylo would have thought that the General was dead. He looked so peaceful in his slumber and somehow, Kylo didn't want to wake him up ... but wait, it was still HIS room and HIS bed that Hux was so peacefully sleeping in! He had no right to intrude his private quarters! Kylo was staring at this weird situation, unsure of what to do next.  
But then, Hux opened his eyes. And he didn't look surprised at all to see Kylo staring down at him in utter disbelief. He made no attempt to flee or even get up, instead ... he showed Kylo his belly?  
"This shit is getting weirder and weirder with every minute ..."  
Kylo still had no clue what to do. What was he SUPPOSED to do in a situation like this? He looked at Hux and Hux looked at him, his eyes giving no hint about what he expected Kylo to do. Maybe ... pet him or something? Kylo raised his hand and attempted to touch Hux' stomach.  
"What the hell am I doing, what the hell is going on, maybe he'll leave me alone when I do it ..." was all he could think in this moment. But before Kylo could touch him, Hux jumped up, growled at Kylo and left without a word.  
"What the shit, Hux?!"

 

The next day, Kylo decided to confront Hux. He told him everything he saw last night, he told him about the red hair in his bed and he even told him of the weird belly-thing ... but Hux just looked at him like he didn't understand a word. Kylo was furious. He wanted to scream, to run around and break stuff ... he wanted to reach into Hux' mind and find out what he got out of this wicked joke, but he didn't find anything. It was like last night had never happened for Hux. For a moment, Kylo started to doubt his sanity. He was absolutely sure that it hadn't been a bad dream. Was he hallucinating? No, that couldn't be the answer. But he wouldn't get anything out of Hux, that much he knew.

 

Kylo awoke from his uneasy slumber. He heard someone enter his rooms.  
"That must be Hux ..."  
He turned the lights on and there he was. Hux was standing next to Vader's helmet, looking at it as if he'd never seen it before. Kylo had a bad feeling about this. Hux slowly raised his hand. Was he trying to touch it? When Kylo realized what the General was about to do to his precious collectible, it was already too late.  
"Noo, don't ...!" was all he could get out as Hux pushed the helmet off his socket. Hux still looked fascinated by what had just happened. But Kylo was not fascinated at all. He jumped out of bed and grabbed Hux by the back side of his uniform, lifting him up from the ground. At first, Hux hissed in discontent, but then he looked Kylo straight in the eyes and went silent. Moments passed by without either of them saying a word. Then, Hux quickly raised his hand, booped Kylo's nose and somehow broke free from his tight grip, immediatly leaving the room. Kylo was left alone, once again wondering:  
"What the shit, Hux?!"

 

For several days, Kylo didn't see Hux at all. He was nowhere to be found, not even in his private quarters. Yes, Kylo also looked in Hux' private rooms. And he also might have seized the opportunity to search for hints. But all he found was a collection of seemingly random objects under Hux' bed, most of them round in shape or thread-like. Kylo didn't know what he had expected to find in the first place. Maybe a picture of him with hearts drawn onto it, how the hell should he know? He was not the one sneaking into someone else's bed at night or breaking valuable decoration! But he had to give up his search for clues as he was already getting tired from this nonsense.

 

The same night, Kylo woke up from the feeling of warm breath caressing his arm.  
He opened his eyes and of course it was Hux. He was cuddled up against Kylo's chest while sleeping like a baby. His red hair brushed against Kylo's chin and his hands were folded together like a cross. If Kylo had thought that this whole thing couldn't get any weirder, he would have been wrong. But in fact, he had somehow expected something like this to happen. After the incident with Vader's helmet - who was now safely stored in a locked cabinet! - it seemed almost like an apology from Hux that he was back in Kylo's bed, now closer than ever.  
"What are you doing here ...", Kylo whispered, more to himself than to Hux. He sighed and started to carefully caress Hux' head. Hux sighed as well and somehow managed to curl himself up even more than before. Kylo smiled and gently lay his arm around Hux to protect him from falling out of bed.  
"I guess I have a pet now. I always thought of myself to be more of a dog person, but well ... this is alright, I guess."  
He chuckled and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know guys ... maybe I'll continue this, maybe not. But for now, that's all, hope you liked it at least a little bit.


End file.
